Ginny and the Marriage Law
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: When a new wizarding arranged marriage law is passed, Ginny and her friends Hermione, Luna, Pravati and Lavender must go along with it.Along the way Ginny realizes what true love really is, pairings are GW/LM, HG/RL, LL/SS, PP/GW,LB/NL. Rating may go up!
1. The News

**For those of you who are wondering, I probably won't be returning permemently so enjoy the little tidbit's I send your way every now and then. **

Ginny, Hermione, Pravati, and Luna were all headed down to the Great Hall, when the news came. "GINNY, HERMIONE!" Both girls in question looked at each other, than ran down the rest of the way. Ron who had shouted for them, was in the process of nearly fainting and trying to hold his breakfast down.

Harry, even looked worried and shot both girls desperate looks, "What is it Ron?" asked Hermione failing to notice how certain girls in the Great Hall were running and leaving the Great Hall in teams. But Ginny noticed and grew even more concerned, Pravati and Luna both arrived at the Gryffindor table.

"Is something going on?" asked Pravati, looking mainly at the groups of girl's who were now congregating in groups and then leaving. Ron finally calmed down enough to hand Hermione a newspaper article, weakly as if his hand was carrying a bomb.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but proceeded to read the article, with both Pravati and Ginny trying to read over her shoulder. Hermione's eyes widened and then thinned into slits, 'Oh I can't believe it! Are they really that thick?" Hermione demanded of thin air. Ginny snatched the newspaper clipping and read out loud. "This morning, the Ministry of Magic decided on arranged marriages between witches and wizards who are of age. "It is mainly the witches who will be chosen for their marriages to a suitable wizard who will be able to support the witch and any offspring off of their union" says Minister Fudge. It is so far unclear how the Ministry will choose suitable suitor's for each witch who is of age, but the results should come for the witch as of next week. The marriages will be legally binding, and must be consummated within a month or two of the wedding."

Ginny finished looking as if she had just eaten something rotten, and Pravati and Luna exchanged glances. "PRAVATI!" Came a loud voice, both Luna and Pravati turned to face Lavender who was dashing down the aisle at an alarming speed.

Lavender barely missed hurtling into Luna who at the last second dodged Lavender. Finally when Lavender was able to stop she took a deep breath, "You'll never believe what I've just heard." She trilled. Pravati actually sighed, "If it has anything to do with the arranged wizarding marriages then, yes I have."

Lavender's face sank, "How did you find out?" she asked gloomily, Hermione looked downright amused at her expression. Pravati gestured at the Daily Prophet which rested on the table, where Ginny had placed it after reading it.

Lavender quickly scanned the article, and then nodded in satisfaction. "Well, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet was able to get this on the front page for today. But oh well, what do you think of it?" she asked, Pravati exchanged a glance with Ginny who was biting her lip.

"To be honest, I don't think most witches will be pleased to be married off like cattle to the slaughter. " Ginny answered, looking gloomily up at the high table where she noticed Professor's Mcgonagal and Sprout having a whispered conversation.

Ron still looked pasty, "They're bloody mad, they are!" he whispered looking at Dumbledore who for once looked somber. Harry looked thoughtful, "I wonder why they've only just now decided to pass the law. I mean, they've had decades to pass it why now?" he asked, at his musing all of the others also nodded, "It is strange, isn't it?" asked Hermione while sitting down and staring at the goblet that rested in front of her.

Ginny looked grim, "It's probably the pureblood's doing, I mean they don't want to spoil their bloodlines." Hermione snorted, "It would serve them right, seeing as how most of them were on You-Know-Who's side." She snarked.

Luna who had been quiet up until now perked up, "I wonder how they'll decide who gets married to whom?" At this question they were all stumped, "Maybe a truth telling potion to see how honest each spouse is?" Ron mused. Hermione gave him an incredulous look, "Oh honestly Ron, not only would that be a waste of potion but the results are expected _next _week. "

This left them all to their own thoughts, as it was a Sunday no one was headed to classes and they were free to their own devices. "But they can't have Ginny get married to anyone." Said Ron hopefully. Ginny sighed, "Actually they can, my birthday is next month." She muttered quietly.

Ron actually looked like he might have a cardiac arrest his face turned a deep maroon to match his shirt and his ears flared a bright red. All in all it was an interesting color combination that clashed horribly with his ginger hair.

Harry edged carefully away from Ron, as if afraid he might explode. Ron started to breath heavily like a pit bull and it didn't help that he was starting to turn red, Ginny wouldn't have been surprised if he had a red haze through his vision.

Hermione looked alarmed and then Luna's voice broke the tension, "You know Ron, I think I see some wrackspurts around your head." And to couple what she said, she waved her arms around like she was some sort of odd human windmill. This caused Ginny and Hermione to snort with laughter, while Ron slowly came out of his fury ridden haze to see Luna waving her arms around.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, stupefied by Luna's behavior. At his words both Ginny and Hermione giggled even harder. Harry chuckled at Ron's rather oblivious self, and seemed to realize that it would be safe enough to sit closer to Ron without fear of being cursed and scooted back.

When they slowly stopped laughing, Ginny sighed "With our luck, we'll be married to wizards who hate us." Hermione shuddered, "Imagine being married to a Malfoy, I think I would kill myself first." Pravati suddenly looked horrified, "Or Snape." She whispered, at her words all the girl's groaned in unison, "Urgh, I just had a nasty mental image of him." Lavender muttered looking pained.

Both boys just shrugged, not having to worry about being married to a Malfoy or Severus. "I pity the girl who get's landed with that man." Ron said, eyeing the high table where Snape sat eating his breakfast calmly but his eyes darted around the Great Hall.

"I think I'll head to the library to research anything about marriage laws, hopefully I'll find a loophole somewhere." Hermione said and without much ado she dashed off. Ginny stared down at her plate, "Well I think I'll owl Fred and George and hope they have better suggestions on how to get out of this mess." But even Ginny seemed to know that they wouldn't be any help.

**All righty, please review! Review help boost my decisions so that would be awesome!**


	2. The Letter's Arrive

**Here we go, I am dedicating this story to Sephora85 and anybody who reviews this.**

The rest of the week passed torturously and it was common to see teachers huddled by their classroom's whispering. When the next Monday dawned, almost everyone had their eyes glued to the ceiling of the Great Hall awaiting the arrival of the morning post.

Ginny was seated by Hermione, who had a a book titled _Magical Laws of the Wizarding World_ on it and a moving picture of a scroll with a pen moving across it. Hermione had spent most of the week cooped up in the library and had only come out for mealtimes, classes and her own sleep.

Ginny had indeed written to her other brother's but they had had no idea how to help. She cast a sideways look at Hermione, who looked tired and kept running a hand over her face. Ginny picked at her breakfast gloomily, and tensed when she heard the rustle of wings through the Great Hall.

Hermione tentatively poked her head from her book and glanced nervously at the owls making their rounds. Just then two barn owls landed neatly in front of both Ginny and Hermione, Hermione closed her book and reached out to grab the letter from the owl's beak.

Ginny eyed her own letter warily and mimicked Hermione, it was then that Luna joined them holding her own unopened letter. "Well, do you want to open them?" she asked them, while twirling around.

Ginny nodded and steeled herself, while ripping the letter open with a vengeance. "Dear Ms. Weasley, as you are going to be turning seventeen next month according to our records we have decided on a suitable husband for you. Your match is Mr. Lucius Malfoy, who has recently become a widower, and as such is a good match. We hope you have a wonderful birthday!  
>Signed Malfada Hopkirk."<p>

Ginny felt the little bits of her breakfast that she had managed to get down were threatening to rebel. Hermione's eyes were wide and she looked pale, even Luna had stopped her twirling to give Ginny a somber look.

"There must be a mistake right?" she asked dropping the note as if it had burned her. Hermione shook her head looking grave, "I'm sorry Ginny, but from what I've read once a suitor is chosen that's it." She replied

Ginny gave a humorless chuckle, "It's just my luck that I would get landed with someone like Malfoy. I mean, it's bad enough he gave me Riddle's diary my first year here but now to think I have to marry him. Oh no! Ron, if he finds out who my-" here she swallowed hard and looked she had bitten into a lemon, "betrothed is, I will be so dead."

Hermione tried to look placating, "Ginny, it's not like it was your decision to make remember? I mean Ron will understand that it wasn't your choice." Ginny sighed and looked over at the Slytherin table was and saw the younger Malfoy's forbidding profile.

"Think of it this way, Ginny you'll be Draco's stepmother." This came from Luna who had a small smile on her face. Hermione winced in sympathy, "Oh, I do not envy you that position Mrs. Malfoy." She said teasingly.

Ginny groaned and then gestured to Hermione and Luna's unopened letters, "Well if I get a Malfoy, then yours can't be as bad as mine." Hermione sighed and was preparing to open her letter when Ron and Harry arrived.

"Hey, Hermione, Ginny, Luna." Said Ron whilst sitting down and buttering himself some toast. Ginny gave him a stony glare, even Hermione was glaring but then she almost always glared at Ron. "Aren't you forgetting something Ronald?" Hermione said in a icy tone that implied certain death to whoever she was speaking too.

Harry suddenly looked very worried and eyed the letter that Hermione was currently holding still unopened. "Would it have anything to do with that letter by chance, Hermione?" he asked bluntly while nudging Ron discreetly.

Hermione snorted loudly, "Of course it has something to do with the letter I'm holding? Don't you remember the article we read last week about the arranged marriages?" Ron looked stunned by her outburst and exchanged a semi guilty look with Harry, "Well it's not like it's going to affect us.' he said while gesturing to himself and Harry.

Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits and Ginny was reminded of her mum whenever she got mad. "Of course, you and Harry won't have to worry about it for awhile meanwhile us girls will have to get married to complete and total strangers! And while you're still thinking this doesn't affect you Ron, I hope you're happy having Lucius Malfoy as a brother-in-law!"

She said this last with complete and utter venom and even Ginny was inwardly pleased to see her brother's ears turn a deep red a sure sign he was upset. Ron opened and closed his mouth like a guppy fish, while Harry looked downright shell shocked.

"But that means' Ginny's marrying a death-eater!" Harry whispered as if Ginny wasn't in the room. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Obviously, I am just as happy as you two at my… betrothal." She snapped, then looked over at Hermione, "Please tell me you have at least someone good looking." She snarked.

Hermione sighed and warily opened her letter, unlike Ginny she read her letter quietly. Her eyes widened when she read the name, and then she let the letter fall. "Well at least my fiance isn't a death-eater, it's Remus Lupin." She muttered looking relieved and stunned.

Ginny tried to smile but failed, "Why is it I always get the worst pick of the lot?" she said trying to joke but it came across rather flat. "And what about you Luna?" asked Hermione, eyeing Luna's as yet unopened letter.

Luna smiled serenely and waved her wand over her letter, allowing the note to slide out of the envelope neatly. She read the note with a beguiling smile, "My husband-to-be is Severus Snape." She trilled.

Hermione almost gagged on her pumpkin juice that she had unfortunately chosen to take a sip of before Luna came out with the news. Ron looked pale and strained and Harry shot an amused look up the table where Snape and the other teachers sat.

"Well at least, you'll be a good influence on Snape Luna." Hermione said after she had recovered. Luna nodded happily,"I hope so, daddy will be so pleased!" and with that she skipped off. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry exchanged looks "One thing's for sure, Ron you get the happy chore of owling mum." Ginny said


	3. Of Malfoy's and Fainting

Later that day, Ginny heard from Pravati that she was engaged to George and Lavender was engaged to Neville. This last surprised Ginny, "I wonder how come Neville is getting engaged before Ron and Harry." She mused to Hermione when they walked away from Pravati and Lavender.

Hermione looked stumped on this, "That is a good question Ginny, and one I don't quite know to answer." As they walked across the quad, Draco Malfoy and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle arrived directly across from them.

"Well, well well if it isn't the little Weaslette and the filthy Mudblood." Draco drawled, Ginny glared at him and reached inside her robe for her wand. "Better be careful Ferret, seeing as how you better watch your tongue around mummy dearest." Ginny snapped, Hermione grinned and laughed.

Draco glared, "I don't get what you're talking about Weaselette." He growled. Ginny gave him an evil grin, "Well, this morning I received a letter and as I'm pretty sure you can gather I am your father's betrothed." She spat, watching his face darken considerably at her words.

"My father will never marry a filthy bloodtraitor! In fact, I bet he's at the Ministry already sorting things out." Draco snapped, though Ginny saw a flash of worry in his eyes even as he said that. Ginny shook her head, "You don't get it do you Ferret, once a suitor is chosen that's it! Even all your father's money in the world couldn't change that." She said watching him look at her with disgust.

"We'll see about that! I'll never accept having a bloodtraitor as a stepmother!" and with that Draco stormed off with his cronies in tow. Hermione let out a long whistle, "If he doesn't like the idea of you and his dad marrying, then I dread what Lucius's reaction will be." She muttered.

Ginny groaned, "Oh, my life will be a living heck with him as a son-in-law." She said and shuddered. "I just wish I didn't have to deal with this nonsense, if I could have had my choice I wouldn't have married for awhile if I could help it."

Hermione frowned in sympathy, "Would you have wanted to be with Harry then?" she asked quietly. To which Ginny shook her head, "If anything that ship sailed the day he said he needed to go after You-Know-Who. And we all know how that turned out."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "At least Voldemort died though." She said while she headed towards a stone bench that was conviently located nearby. After sitting down, Ginny groaned "I can't believe that I'm going to be known as Ginerva Molly Weasley Malfoy." She spat.

Hermione bit her lip, "I hate to be the one to point this out, but at least he'll be able to provide for you." Ginny sighed, "Don't remind me, he'll be sure to rub that in my face multiple times I'm sure." Hermione was about to say something when a young female Ravenclaw approached them, "Uh is one of you Ginerva Weasley?" she asked. In her hand she held a crisp envelope with Ginny's name on it.

Hermione pointed at Ginny, who looked dumbfounded, "Uh yes, I'm Ginny." Ginny somehow managed to find her voice. The Ravenclaw smiled, "Oh good, Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to give this to you." She said and held out the envelope to Ginny.

Ginny hesitated, than took it, "Thank you." She murmured and watched as the Ravenclaw flounced off. Hermione eyed the letter with worry and watched as Ginny slowly ripped the envelope open. "Dear Ms. Weasley, it appears that your betrothed would wish to speak with you on the grounds of your pending marriage. Also my favorite candy is Sherbet Lemon, Sincerely Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione looked flustered, "Does that mean that Malfoy is actually _here_?" she asked looking worried. Ginny could feel her world start to spin and she closed her eyes as blackness threatened to close around her.

Hermione started shaking Ginny, "Come on, Ginny you _can'_t faint! Please wake up Ginny!" And then she started slapping Ginny. Ginny slowly came too and was dimly aware of flashes of pain on her face, "Oww, Hermione if you slap me one more time I _will _use the Bat-Bogey Hex on you." The flashes stopped and Ginny slowly opened her eyes. Ginny rubbed her face, "Next time, would you use _Enervate_ much less painful you know." She muttered.

She slowly stood up, "Well there's no hope for it, I knew I would have to face Malfoy eventually. It just figures that he'd get the jump on me." She groaned and headed off, unaware of the handprint on her face. Hermione watched her go and debated if she should tell her and decided against it, Ginny probably wouldn't' be able to handle having to take care of that with her being in such a bad frame of mind.

By the time Ginny reached the Headmaster's Tower she had worked herself into a nervous state and was surprised that she had made it that far. "Sherbet Lemon." She said and the gargoyle stepped aside, letting her past. She steeled herself and headed up the spiral staircase, when she reached the door she was debating wether or not to knock.

"Oh, this is ridiculous." She muttered and straightened her spine, she knocked twice. "Come in." said Professor Dumbledore's voice. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside making sure to shut the door "Ms. Weasley." Said a slick voice behind her and Ginny jumped, she steeled her nerves and turned to face Lucius Malfoy. She glared at him, trying not to focus on the fact that he looked darn good in his black outfit. His steely gray eyes were measuring her as well and suddenly froze on her face, "Who did that to you?" he growled. Ginny raised her eyebrow's surprised at his reaction, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Lucius strode to the Headmaster's desk, His black cloak swirled around him, "Headmaster, if I may it appears that someone has struck my fiancé. I want to start a full-" Ginny who was listening to him, jumped in, "Look Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid you have the whole thing backwards, my friend Hermione was just trying to wake me up when I fainted." She blurted.

Lucius's mouth curled into a thin version of a sneer, "Ms. Granger?" he asked to clarify. Ginny nodded, fully confused at Lucius's behavior. Professor Dumbledore looked faintly amused but didn't say anything, Lucius made a 'hmmph' noise and drew in a deep breath. "Ms. Weasley, I came here to find out when you wanted to have our wedding?" he said, clearly striving to act polite though Ginny would swear later that she could see a tick muscle spasm as he said the words.

"Uh, well Mr. Malfoy if I may I would like to have the wedding at the Burrow. With all my friends and relatives present." She said firmly, watching Lucius's nostrils' flare at the suggestion. "That is not possible." He ground out through clenched teeth. Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'd understand if you wanted to have two separate weddings, one for your close friends. The other for mine and my relatives of course." She snapped.

Lucius's hand was clenching into a fist repeatedly as he mulled it over, Professor Dumbledore interjected, "If I may Lucius perhaps we could have Ginny's wedding here. Less chance of anyone running into mortal enemies here." He said and his voice held a trace of amusement. "Would that be to your liking Ginevera?" asked Lucius a moment later, after he had gotten a hold of his emotions. Ginny nodded and was inwardly relieved that that had been taken care of.

"On another note, we need to take you dress shopping. As you will need a _proper_ dress for the wedding." Ginny almost groaned, but restrained herself barely, "And when do you want to do that?" she asked. "I was thinking next Hogsmeade visit, if that's all right with your Headmaster of course?" asked Lucius, turning to face Dumbledore.

"I see no reason why not, after all every bride needs her gown." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

**And that's that for this chapter, phew sorry for the delay but I had to update other stories that had been neglected. So apologies! Anyway tbird1965 I'm not exactly comfortable writing sex scenes and I might gloss over the event. So I'm sorry if that's going to be an issue, Anyway for my reviewer's thanks and please review!**


	4. Harry's Idea

**Here we go, I hope you like the update!**

Ginny was still mulling over her conversation with Lucius, if you could call it that when Hermione arrived. "So Ginny, how did the meeting with your future husband go?" she asked, though she looked nervous.

Glancing around the Great Hall, Ginny lowered her voice even though the Great Hall was hardly filled out so to speak. "Other than the fact that you 'forgot' to tell me about the rather obvious handprint you left on my face, pretty good." Hermione flushed and muttered an apology, to which Ginny just smirked at her and looked at her golden plate.

"It was really strange though, he acted concerned about the rather "light' bruising you left on my face." She muttered while running a hand briefly where she had been struck. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well at least he didn't call you names like your future son-in-law." She quipped wryly

Ginny snorted, "True, oh and then he wants to go dress shopping with me next week during our Hogsmeade visit." She made a face and Hermione frowned in sympathy, "At least your fiancé will talk to you, Lupin still hasn't got back to me yet. I think he's in shock or something." She muttered

Before Ginny could say anything, both Ron and Harry sat down on either of them. "So we've been thinking, since the Ministry owes me for killing Voldemort I can probably have them change your betrothed Gin." This came from Harry who sent her a sheepish grin as he set his book bag down on the table.

Ginny and Hermione both gave each other dark looks, "And who would you change my betrothed too Harry?" asked Ginny with feigned patience. Harry actually smiled, "Well, me of course since you and I have dated before. I figure marriage can't be that bad." He said with what he must have thought was a suave grin but looked fake.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Ginny shouted, and was sorely tempted to use her wand to cast the Bat Bogey Hex on his smug face. With a growl, she yanked her book bag out from under the table and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Hey Gin wait-" Harry was fast behind her and chased her to the staircase, "Ginny, what's the matter with you?" he demanded. Ginny tried to get her emotions in check before whirling on him, "What's the matter with me? Well let's see, who didn't want to continue dating after Voldemort's downfall? And who was sneaking around behind my back while we were dating with Cho? The day you left me, was the day you lost any right to treat me like you own me!"

Her tirade finished, she took a few deep breaths, "When I first saw you I thought I loved you, but then after I dated you I realized I was wrong. I can't love someone who only sees himself." And with that Ginny dashed up the staircase feeling like she was going to cry.

She wasn't expecting to run into Malfoy, who was lurking near the end of the stairwell. "Out of my way Ferret." She growled Malfoy just raised an eyebrow and it was then that Ginny noticed that his usual cronies weren't flanking him.

"Where's your posse Malfoy?" she asked darkly, instead of answering Malfoy just started to approach her. Ginny grasped her wand firmly inside of her robes, and nervously watched Malfoy as he drew closer to her.

Before she could react, Malfoy had pinned her to the wall, "Do you really think I'm going to let a blood traitor marry my father?" Malfoy whispered, his hands tightened on her arms and before Ginny could change her mind she kneed him in the crotch.

Doubling over in pain, Malfoy said some rather unreapeatable words of which "Filthy bloodtraitor!" was one of the cleaner ones. Ginny stomped on his foot for good measure and continued running up the staircase.

By the time she reached Gryffindor Tower, she was out of breath and her arms were sore and she was pretty sure her hair had become a jumbled mess. She slumped against the wall near the portrait of the Fat Lady and sank her face into her hands.

She bit back a cry and shuddered as she recalled Malfoy's sneering face as he had loomed over her. In her panic, she had forgotten to use her wand she had never been in a situation like that before and it had scared her.

_So much for being the fearless Weasley_ she thought bitterly and studied her hands for a moment. She wondered how her life had changed so drastically in over two weeks, just two weeks ago she would have probably flirted with some boys. Now though, she was engaged to a man she barely knew save for the fact that he had been a Death Eater and that he had given her a cursed diary.

Add to that, Harry was suddenly willing to marry her when after the war he had pulled her aside and said, "Gin, I just don't think you and I were meant to be together." He had caused her months of pain, even after she had been willing to overlook his little fling with Cho.

She gnawed on her bottom lip, and now she had to deal with the younger Malfoy who was treating her like she was as if she was some slug. It wasn't like she even wanted to be married to Lucius Malfoy or anyone else for that matter.

She just wanted to focus on getting a good career, and finally move out of the Burrow. She wanted to be somewhere peaceful and quiet and she doubted that she would get both at the Malfoy Mansion.

She twirled her wand, causing it to shoot red sparks at its tip and sighed. If she married Malfoy she would probably die of mysterious causes and then be written off. She highly doubted that Malfoy would want to be married to a blood traitor, and would have her killed whenever he felt like it. In other words, she was doomed.

**Well, I think Ginny's ready to kick the bucket as they say. Jk, I hope you liked it and please review!**


	5. Talks and Reflection

**Here we go.**

Ginny was still against the wall, when Luna arrived "Hullo Ginny, are you being bothered by Blibbering Humdinger's?" asked Luna studying Ginny intently. Ginny gave a wry chuckle, "Oh nothing like that, Luna I'm just tired that's all." Ginny said.

Luna nodded and sat next to her, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently. Ginny chuckled, more out of habit than anything else. "It's just, I don't understand why I have to marry a Malfoy." She said bitterly.

Luna shrugged and crossed her legs, "Have you ever actually met your intended?" she asked as her large blue eyes fixated on Ginny. Ginny stuttered for a few moments, "Well..he..there was…well no. At least not until today" she said quietly.

Luna twirled her wand thoughtfully, causing it to shoot blue sparks. "I know he gave you the cursed diary Ginny, but he didn't know what he was dealing with. That's no excuse for his actions though, I don't think he would intentionally cause you harm."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "As if! Every time he and my dad ever see each other they try to kill each other! Not to mention he has a son who wants nothing more than to kill me every time we meet, or at least recently." She sighed.

There was a sound near the end of the staircase and Ginny looked up to see Hermione who was smiling at them sadly. "I'm sorry I just overheard you two talking, may I join you?" she asked, looking nervous. Ginny shrugged and Hermione sat by Ginny on the other side, all three girls just sat in silence for a moment.

"Remember when we actually had a choice on who we dated?" said Hermione rather wistfully. It had been no secret that Hermione harbored a crush on Ginny's brother Ron, and Ginny felt bad for her. "Not to mention who we married." Ginny added, thinking of marrying the older Malfoy with a shudder.

Hermione put an arm around Ginny in sympathy, "Somehow, it'll work out Gin." She whispered. Luna who had taken out her oculars, suddenly tensed as if she had just thought of something. "I read somewhere once that there's a spell that allows you to see the intent of someone's heart." She said this very fast.

Hermione scoffed and tutted loudly, "And where did you read that?" she asked disbelievingly. Luna actually glared, "Daddy printed it in _The Quibbler _if you must know." She said snappishly. Ginny grinned as she saw Hermione roll her eyes.

The only time Ginny ever saw Luna lose her temper was around Hermione when she questioned her reading material, or when Hermione questioned her belief in things like the Crumple-Horned Snorkack or the Blibbering Humdinger.

She honestly didn't care if there was such a spell that could reveal the elder Malfoy's intent. She was just glad to have company with her to keep away her inner demons.

_(In the Malfoy Manor)…_

Lucius Malfoy had just returned from Hogwarts and was feeling like he had been kicked in the chest. When he had first received the letter of his coming nuptials he had been less than pleased, it had come as a blow to his pride that he was to be married to a _Weasley. _

And not just any Weasley, but the youngest daughter who was a year younger than his own son. It had taken him a while to finally get over it, and by that time he decided that he would be the one to approach her first. And so he had, however he had been stunned when she had walked into the Headmaster's office.

To say that she had changed would be an understatement, she had filled out in ways that he could only help but admire. Her eyes were a soft dark amber color and her fiery red hair had been in soft loose curls that hung near her waist. Her lightly tanned skin had been slightly marred by the red handprint that had covered the left side of her face.

Lucius poured himself some Firewhiskey and sat down on a dark black leather armchair, he drank thoughtfully for a few moments. The last time he had confronted the Weasley offspring, she had only been eleven and had looked quite the waif. Though he supposed that been due to her family's poor fortune more than anything else.

He studied his tumbler of firewhiskey and groaned as he remembered how he had given her the cursed diary. Oh he could make up a number of reasons as to why he had done so, but the truth of the matter was that she had been a Weasley. To see Arthur Weasley getting in trouble with the Ministry for having his own daughter being in possession of a dark object had been too tempting.

In the end, it hadn't mattered the diary had been destroyed by the wannabe Potter. And if that hadn't added insult to injury, he had freed Dobby one of Lucius's own house elves. Just thinking about it made Lucius angry, his thoughts drifted back to the Weasley daughter and how tempting she had looked with her hair slightly askew.

Not to mention the fact that a few buttons had somehow come undone and showed quite a bit of cleavage. She had been panting as if she had been running and her cheeks had been slightly pink from her excursions. He bit back a smirk as he thought of other far more pleasurable ways to get her heart racing.

Soon he would have a chance to figure her out, in more ways than one of course. For now though he was meeting Severus Snape for a discussion about Snape's own fiancé. To Lucius's vast amusement, he was engaged to marry Luna Lovegood a girl who according to Draco was more insane than anything else.

He smirked at the thought of Severus actually marrying someone, after the whole affair with Lilly Evans Potter he had been sure that Severus would shun women faster than he could say potion. Although thanks to the marriage law, now Severus had no choice and that made Severus very upset. Lucius almost felt sorry for the Lovegood girl, no doubt it would be difficult for Severus to consummate his marriage. He put his tumbler down and swung his dark black cloak on before heading out the door.

**Ok, so I hope you guys liked the Lucius point of view, I love pervy Lucius! Jk anyway please review!**


	6. Of Magazine's and Bludger's

**Here we go!**

Hermione was nervous, after talking to Luna and Ginny she headed towards the library. It was her safe haven, the place she went when she was worried or determined. After trying to calm down Ginny, she felt a little worn out from being around the high-strung redhead.

She still hadn't spoken to Remus Lupin about their pending nuptials, and she was starting to worry seeing as how they had to be married soon. She went back to a time where she had entertained notions of getting together with Ron, now she was going to be getting married to a man who had once been her teacher.

When she had first found out she had been relieved, but now she was starting to feel a little nervous. Well nervous would be an understatement, she felt like she was on autopilot just drifting around. She could tell that her teachers were worried for her, though they never said anything directly to her.

The most she had gotten was Professor McGonagal approaching her after class to ask if she was all right. That day had been grueling, and it hadn't helped that Ron and Harry were whispering about Quidditch tactics next to her. She ran a hand through her helplessly bushy hair and sighed, how could things have changed so fast?

(_Thoughts of Luna)…_

Luna Lovegood skipped through the halls, a pastime that she rather enjoyed along with humming. Now put the two together, and you had an even more enjoyable experience so that's what she did. She was earning some odd looks as she went, but she didn't pay any attention as her thoughts were focused on how to seduce one Severus Snape.

She didn't exactly have any experience in the art of seduction, and due to her rather dotty nature she doubted she would have help from boys. It was as she thought about this, she ran into Hermione literally. "Hullo Hermione, you look like you've got a bad case of wrackspurts." She said in a very airy voice.

Hermione looked distracted and muttered a quick, "It's ok Luna." Luna was surprised that Hermione hadn't even noticed her comment on wrackspurts. Now that she looked closer at Hermione, she saw bags under her eyes and even a few more pronounced frown lines.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Luna asked doubtfully, Hermione wrung her hands at her question. "I just have a lot on my mind." She muttered. Luna grinned as an idea to distract Hermione hit her, "Err, Hermione this may sound like an odd question-" at her words Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Um, how would you seduceSeverusSnape?" Near the end, Luna ran her words together but Hermione was still able to decipher what she had said.

Hermione glanced around to see if anyone had overheard what Luna had just said, and was relieved to see that the corridor was fairly empty. "Why are you asking _me_?" she hissed looking panicked.

Luna shrugged, watching Hermione squirm as she considered Luna's question. Hermione thought about a muggle magazine she had gotten a hold of over the summer. That had been quite graphic in detail, she doubted Luna would have a problem perusing its contents.

Luna almost could see the wrackspurts at work, all she had to do was squint a little bit. She smiled as Hermione came to a conclusion, "Um, Luna if I gave you a magazine and if you promised not to divulge its contents to anyone would that help?" Hermione asked almost as fast as Luna had asked about her plans for Snape.

Luna blinked slowly before nodding, Hermione sighed in relief before opening her book bag and pulling out her beaded extendible bag . She grimaced, before shoving her hand inside, Luna's eyes widened as she heard something that sounded like a pot hit something inside.

A few minutes passed with Hermione still rummaging inside her bag, before Hermione's hand came back up clutching a magazine that showed a naked muscled man covered in oil, flexing for the camera. It didn't escape Luna's notice that the man had red hair nor that he was quite good-looking.

The title of the magazine was _Playgirl_ magazine, she was about to ask Hermione why it was called _Playgirl_ until she noticed Hermione's face. She almost giggled, she had never seen Hermione look so embarrassed, or her face that shade of purple before.

Hermione looked faint, as if she couldn't quite get over the fact that she had given Luna such a personal item. Luna was quick to shove it into her own book bag before a teacher or a student noticed, "Promise you won't tell anyone?" asked Hermione, still a little pink from embarrassment, for once Luna dropped her airy attitude "I promise I'll never tell anyone Hermione." She whispered.

Hermione looked surprised that Luna was actually speaking to her as a normal person, but hastily recovered. "Thank you Luna." She whispered, still blushing fiercely and Luna took that as her cue to leave. "Thank you for all your help Hermione, you really are a good friend." She said before skipping off.

_(On the Quidditch Pitch)_

Ginny had decided to go on the Quidditch Pitch to try and relax after her talk with Hermione and Luna. When she had turned fourteen, she had joined the Gryffindor team as Seeker due to Harry's banishment. Though being Seeker hadn't been her original idea, she had thought it would impress Harry enough to be interested in her.

She snorted as she remembered how naïve she had been to believe that Harry would ever truly care for her. On her Comet, she soared around aimlessly, as she did the occasional nosedive and a few twirls. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see a bleached blond head open the crate that contained the Quidditch balls.

As she did a lap around the goal posts, she heard an odd whistling noise behind her that sounded like a bludger. She shook it off as her being paranoid and was about to do another lap when a bludger zoomed up and headed for a crash course for Ginny's skull.

Horrified Ginny sent her Comet into a nosedive at the last second, the bludger grazed her head. Ginny whirled around to see two bludgers on her tail, she groaned before sending her Comet racing as fast as its limits allowed.

As she did zig zags she spotted a bleached blond head duck out of the stadium. She growled, it figured that the stuck up Ferret Face would be behind it. She risked a glance behind her to see how far behind the bludgers were, and almost screamed one of the bludgers was now aiming for her elbow. She was forced to do something that resembled some sort of fluttery dance move that must have looked ridiculous.

She heard the two bludgers collide with a satisfyingly loud thud, before daring to try and remove her wand from the confines of her robe. She knew she didn't have long before one of the bludgers hit her arm or worse. She grinned as she was able to grab her wand and whipped it out, but before she could use it one of the bludgers hurtled towards her hand.

Hating herself, Ginny was forced to drop her wand or have her hand be broken she winced as her only means of escape plummeted towards the ground. Thinking fast she started a nosedive but was thwarted by a bludger that whistled towards her face. She dodged it, but her arm wasn't so lucky she felt the bludger snap her arm. And then she saw stars, the pain was so intense that Ginny could feel her consciousness start to ebb and before she knew it she had fallen off her broom.

As she fell, she blearily saw the other bludger make a beeline for her face seconds before impact it exploded. Ginny was stunned as she felt her fall gradually slow down, until she was hovering in midair she heard two voices, one was a slightly sophisticated voice that contained an undercurrent of anger. The other, she was sure belonged to none other than Ferret. Their voices swam in and out as if through water and Ginny felt a pair of rather strong arms scoop her up. Fighting back a faint, Ginny looked up into the cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

**Teehee, so that's that! And don't worry I'll explain why Lucius came to Ginny's rescue in the next chapter! Please review and sorry for the wait! :D**


	7. Lucius's Discovery and Waking Up

_**BEFORE:**_

_As she fell, she blearily saw the other bludger make a beeline for her face seconds before impact it exploded. Ginny was stunned as she felt her fall gradually slow down, until she was hovering in midair she heard two voices, one was a slightly sophisticated voice that contained an undercurrent of anger. The other, she was sure belonged to none other than Ferret. Their voices swam in and out as if through water and Ginny felt a pair of rather strong arms scoop her up. Fighting back a faint, Ginny looked up into the cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy._

_**NOW:**_

After Lucius had left Snape to his musing, he had decided to talk a walk around the grounds of Hogwarts. His eyes had roved around until they landed on the Quidditch Pitch, he smirked as he saw a single figure with a trail of firey red hair flying around.

There was only one person he knew that had hair that red. He thought about their conversation earlier that day and fought back a grin, no doubt she would want a rematch. Before he quite knew what he was doing, he headed towards the Pitch for some odd reason he felt drawn there.

As he neared the entrance he saw his son Draco emerge with a triumphant grin on his face that for some reason made Lucius's stomach clench. When Draco saw his father, the grin slipped from his face and he straitened his back though there remained a slightly smug look on his face.

Upon seeing it, Lucius narrowed his eyes and it reinforced his curiosity "Now Draco, is there a_ reason_ why you're at the Quidditch Pitch at this late hour?" he demanded. Draco shrugged, "I could ask you the same question father." He said with a smirk.

Lucius frowned and was about to say something when he heard a loud _crack _that reverberated through the stadium. He whirled around to see the same contented grin on his son's face, "You better hope that was the sound of a twig breaking and not a human bone." Lucius growled before striding into the stadium.

The sight that met him, shocked him Ginny had fallen off her broom and was falling with her face to the sky. Her arm was at a unnatural angle and a bludger was heading for her face. Cursing, Lucius whipped out his wand and cast a silent Reducto curse at the bludger causing it to explode. Thinking fast, he cast Wingardium Leviosa to slow Ginny's descent until she was hovering in the air.

"Little blood-traitor deserved it." Draco muttered, it took all of Lucius's sheer force of will not to hex his son into oblivion. "I'll deal with you later." He growled and headed towards Ginny who was slowly coming too.

Being more gentle then he was normally, he scooped Ginny into his arms being careful not to jostle her broken arm. Her eyes met his for a brief moment before they closed and her breathing shifted to one of a heavy sleeper.

Laying her gently down on the grass, Lucius sent a Patronus charm to Madam Promfey before whirling on his son. "What the hell was that?" he hissed, his son had the presence of mind to look a little abashed. "If you think the Weasel Scum is going to replace mum, then I've got news for you! Blood traitors like her deserve to be treated like the trash they are!" he snapped, not bothering to lower his voice.

"That _blood traitor _has the purest blood besides us, without muggle taintI might add. And she won't replace Narcissa, besides it's not like either of us had much choice in who we married." Lucius said reprovingly.

Draco snorted, "I doubt that knowing you, you would probably have bribed someone higher up in order to have the wife with the best blood." He said, Lucius was stunned but before he could say anything Madam Promfey bustled towards them with a levitating stretcher trailing behind her. Professor Mcgonagal and Professor Snape followed at a distance, Lucius ground his teeth before turning to Madam Promfey. "If she needs better care, I can have her taken to a private medical ward." He said in a tight voice. Madam Promfey nodded, but her attention was focused on her patient who she levitated onto the stretcher.

"Mister Malfoy, what has happened here?" asked Professor Mcgonagal who shot an anxious glance at Ginny. Lucius turned to face his son before responding, "Draco, has decided to take it on his own hands to decide who I shall marry. " At Professor Mcgonagal's confused expression he added, "He tried to severely injure Miss. Weasley using bludgers."

Professor Mcgonagal stiffened and shot a venomous stare at Draco and Professor Snape shot a glance at Ginny with an unreadable expression before also giving Draco the stink-eye. "While it is not my place to dole out punishments for Slytherin House, let me be perfectly clear when I say you will not be allowed near this pitch for a long time if I can help it." Professor Mcgonagal snapped.

Draco opened and closed his mouth before turning towards Professor Snape desperately, for once Professor Snape looked as if he was in perfect agreement with her. "I do believe that in this case, I must concur with Professor Mcgonagal, you are no longer Seeker for the Slytherin team. As of tonight Draco, you will be spending every Friday night in detention with me, and 50 points from Slytherin." Professor Snape looked like he had taken some poison when he uttered these final words.

Lucius watched Madam Promfey take the stretcher with an anxious look on his face. "I'm going to have to inform her family members of this incident. If you would like to see her before then, I'd understand." Professor Mcgonagal said to Lucius in a comforting whisper, before giving one last glare to Draco.

Professor Snape turned to leave and said in a curt voice, "Time for your first detention Draco." And swept off with his robes billowing behind him, Draco followed behind with an angry scowl on his face.

Lucius watched them go feeling out of his depth, he remembered holding Ginny in his arms and marveling at how light she was. Not to mention the way how her eyes had seemed to capture him in their intense light. He shook off the odd feeling he was getting, thinking about her and put it down to feeling anxious for her recovery.

_(In the Hospital Wing)_

Ginny woke to the sound of very angry people who were talking amongst themselves. One sounded like Ron and another sounded like Fred or George she couldn't tell which. Certain snatches of the conversation drifted in and out of her hearing:

"If I ever see him, I'll kill him!"

"Oh honestly, all you men think about is revenge or food!"

"He's right though, I'll bet he'll never see what hit him if we use one of our new skiving snack boxes."

"Don't you men _ever_ use your brains?"

Ginny awoke to see a scene that she wished she had some means of capturing, Ron was headed for the door with a expression that looked downright murderous. Hermione was on his heels, and Harry was talking to George while Fred put a hand inside his robe to withdraw a box with the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes logo on it.

"Hem Hem." Ginny said in a perfect Umbridge impersonation. The result was rather dramatic, Harry whirled around with his wand withdrawn, Ron swallowed loudly and Hermione gave an odd hiccupping noise. Fred and George both shot each other mischieveous grins before facing Ginny. "Gin-bug you're up!" they chorused.

Harry upon realizing it was Ginny, sighed and shoved his wand back into his robes, Ron turned to face Ginny looking embarrassed. Hermione rushed towards Ginny's bed looking worried, "You can't overdo anything Ginny." She scolded as Ginny made to get out of bed.

Ginny glared, "I was just trying to sit up." She snapped, looking down at her left arm she winced. Though it had been bandaged it still gave a hollow ache, Hermione noticed where she was looking "Madam Promfey was able to mend your arm, but you suffered a concussion from where the bludger grazed your head." She explained.

Ginny nodded, "Where's Luc-I mean Mister Malfoy." She asked, Fred and George gave each other dark looks. Ron and Harry also looked a little angry, Hermione cleared her throat "Well, he left after Ron threatened to strangle him."

Ginny shot Ron an angry look, "If it hadn't been for him, I would have suffered a lot more than a broken arm and a concussion." She said, Ron had the grace to look slightly apologetic. Ginny sank back onto her pillows with a sigh, "Did anyone get my wand?" she asked. Hermione nodded, "Mister Malfoy dropped it off, before Ron kicked him out." She muttered.

"Well that's something at least, also did Professor Mcgonagal tell mum and dad?" she asked, while making a mental note to thank Lucius. Hermione shrugged and Ron was about to say something when Madam Promfey arrived. "It's been quite long enough for your visit, out out out!" And with that she shooed Ginny's family and friends out, leaving Ginny to her thoughts.

**Thank you so much for your reviews! And I hope you enjoyed this!**


	8. New Situation

**All right! New Chappie so quick quiz who is going to the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Midnight Showing? (raises hand!) I have been to all the Harry Potter movies at midnight so I can't start missing! Anyway to celebrate the new Harry Potter movie, I will post two new chapters on the fifteenth so be sure to look for updates! And again sorry for the wait!**

Ginny was released from the Hospital Wing the following Monday morning, and was acutely aware of the whispers that followed. By the time she was at the Great Hall, she was ready to start hexing people it didn't help that all of the Slytherins were looking entirely _too_ eager for breakfast.

As she sat down at the Gryffindor table, she noticed that Pravati looked a little pale and was being comforted by her friend Lavender. "Are you all right Pravati?" Ginny asked as she reached for an orange. Pravati shot Ginny a nervous look before nodding , Lavender sighed and shook her head. "I just realized something, George and I have never even talked to each other. I know he's your brother Gin, but what if I can't measure up?" Pravati asked in a hushed whisper.

Ginny tried not to snort, but it was difficult "Pravati, I highly doubt that George won't like you he's always liked brunette's. Besides, he knows that it wasn't your decision, and I think George has always liked you." She added hastily as she saw Pravati grasp her spoon in a white-knuckled grip.

Ginny started to peel her orange thoughtfully, her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table and rested on Draco Malfoy. She winced as she saw Draco and his cronies were huddled together, she felt a twinge of uneasiness but brushed it off.

Tossing the orange peel on her plate she tore the orange off into sections, before popping a piece into her mouth. She grinned as the juice filled her mouth and she took her time savoring each bite as she thought regretfully that since her parents were so poor they couldn't afford having oranges a lot.

She wondered if she would be able to have oranges for breakfast at the Malfoy Manor, she smiled at the thought. After finishing her orange, she added a waffle and some yogurt to the mix before heading to her first class. She thought it was odd that the Golden Trio hadn't come to breakfast, as they made it a point to show up to each meal.

She slipped into the Transfiguration class and chose a seat near the back , a few moments later Luna Lovegood arrived. She smiled serenely at Ginny before sitting next to her, "Hullo Ginny." She said in a breathy tone of voice that caused Ginny to giggle.

"How was your weekend Luna?" Ginny asked, when she got her breath back. Luna smiled, "It was very illuminating." She said with a small smile. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Luna's rather furtive look but didn't question it.

A few more people filed in and Ginny looked up as Professor Mcgonagal arrived and headed for her desk. "Good morning, today you are going to learn how to turn a hat into a bag. You will be working in pairs, we're also going to practice silent casting. The spell is _Iminura _now Mr. Creevey will pass out a hat to each pair and you will take turns on transfiguring it. You may begin." Professor Mcgonagal sat down and started going through papers on her desk, raising her eyes every now and then to check on the students.

Ginny eyed the rather large, purple, (not to mention ugly) hat and withdrew her wand. She waved her wand and exchanged a look with Luna. "Here goes nothing, _Iminura!" _she muttered and grimaced as the hat did something that resembled a cartwheel before flopping back onto the table.

Her fellow students were also having trouble, Colin Creevey had somehow managed to have the hat grow fangs and it was now doing its best to bite him. A few seats over, Eloise Abbot had somehow caused her hat to grow in size. Professor Mcgonagal upon seeing the damage, dashed towards Colin and with a flick of her wand defanged the hat.

She gave Colin a dark look before turning to Eloise and shrinking the hat back to its original size. She cast a scrutinizing glance at the rest of the class before returning to her desk, Ginny sighed and turned to Luna. Luna had her wand out and was using it to have the hat dance, Ginny grinned but nudged Luna and gave a head nod to Professor Mcgonagal. Luna lowered her wand and muttered "_Iminura_." The hat suddenly contorted in place and then twisted abruptly before landing on the table. Ginny's eyes widened as she saw the purple bag resting in its place, Ginny stammered and looked at Luna stunned. "How did you do that?" she asked, Luna shrugged but her eyes danced in merriment.

Professor Mcgonagal noticed the now purple bag and made a point of congratulating Luna, she also awarded Ravenclaw ten points. When Professor Mcgonagal left, Ginny raised her eyebrows "I have to admit, Luna you are full of surprises." She muttered, Luna just gave her a mysterious smile before flicking her wand and turning the bag back into a hat.

_(After Transfiguration)_

Ginny was still reeling over Luna's spell casting, normally in class she would doodle or talk about how she was so proud of her dad for owning the Quibbler. Before she left the class, Professor Mcgonagal spoke up, "Miss. Weasley, can I have a moment?"

Ginny sighed and turned around, "Yes Professor?" she asked, Professor Mcgonagal stood up and approached her. "After the events of Friday, Mr. Malfoy asked that you be allowed to stay at the Manor during the weekends. I hope that that's all right?"

Ginny felt a blind cold fury rise up in her, "Oh he did, did he?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed into slits as she imagined Lucius asking that she be allowed to stay at the Manor. Professor Mcgonagal gave her a sharp reprimanding look, "Yes he did, in fact I'm glad he did young Mister Malfoy was not pleased at the way how things turned out for him. As a result, Ginerva Mister Malfoy is ensuring that you will be safer where he can keep an eye on you. I know you must think that he had no right, but Miss. Weasley as your future husband he had every right. So try to reign in that famous Weasley temper of yours when you confront him." Professor Mcgonagal gave her one last warning look before leaving.

**Ohooho, how do you think Ginny will react? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update, remember look for updates on the fifteenth! And please review!**


	9. Ginny's Fusteration

**Here we go! I hope everyone enjoyed the new Harry Potter movie! I know I did!**

Ginny was still seething after her classes had ended and sat down for dinner at the Great Hall not registering anything. She didn't even notice when Harry and Ron sat on either side of her, with Hermione mysteriously absent.

"So Ginny, Harry and I have been thinking about your situation and-" Ron started but Ginny cut him off angrily. "Oh you have, have you? Well I'm afraid you're a little late to the party Ronald, but Lucius is having me stay at the Manor during weekends." She said before she promptly burst into tears.

To say that Ron and Harry were shocked was an understatement, all Ginny felt was downright horror that she was crying in front of the whole student body. She shot up out of her seat and collided heads with Harry who had also gotten up. She winced and muttered an apology before bolting out of the Great Hall, desperate to escape the wide eyes of her classmates.

"Well that went bloody well, now everyone will think I'm bonkers." She muttered as stray tears worked their way down her face. She hurried out to the courtyard, and was relieved to see that no one was there, she sat on a bench and sighed. She wasn't there long when a familiar voice interrupted, "I see you are upset Miss. Weasley." Ginny gasped and whirled around to see Professor Dumbledore smiling down at her.

She stammered for a moment and Professor Dumbledore reached inside his robe to withdraw a bag of lemon drops. "Lemon drop?" he asked as he got one out of the bag for himself, Ginny shrugged and took one from the bag he held out to her.

Ginny was in awe, she had never actually spoken to the Headmaster alone and she was unsure of how to act around him. Professor Dumbledore sat next to her and Ginny realized she was being rude, "I'm sorry Professor if I'm being offensive-" Professor Dumbledore just chuckled and popped the lemon drop in his mouth and gave her a twinkling smile.

"It's perfectly all right Ginerva, given the circumstances I believe you are entitled to a few indulgences." He said somberly as he fished another lemon drop out of the bag. Ginny eyed the lemon drop he had given her and decided it couldn't hurt to try it. She was pretty stunned when she tasted it, "This is a Muggle candy?" she asked in disbelief.

Dumbledore nodded quite enthusiastically, while Ginny chuckled at his rapturous expression. "I have tried on numerous occasions to prove it to Minerva but she always refuses." He said sounding slightly stumped. Ginny couldn't help chuckling again at his depressed expression.

"Her loss I guess, Professor how did they choose spouses for each witch and wizard?" Ginny blurted. Professor Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, "They did compatibility tests to see which witches and wizards were best for each other."

Ginny snorted in disbelief but didn't say anything she studied the pre twilight sky and sighed. "Of course they did." She muttered. She watched wordlessly as Professor Dumbledore got up and smiled down at her, "Never forget Miss. Weasley that you are stronger then you realize." He said with a small smile before turning and leaving Ginny to her thoughts.

_(Thoughts of Luna Lovegood)_

Luna had finished this _Playgirl _magazine and was now thinking of ways of how to get Snape's attention. She had just been about to head towards the Great Hall when she ran into Ginny who looked preoccupied.

"Hullo Ginny." She said airily, Ginny jumped and looked surprised to see Luna standing there, "Luna, how are you?" Ginny asked with her eyes darting around anxiously. "Ginny are you all right?" Luna asked as she studied Ginny's rather tired face.

Ginny smiled at Luna's concern, "Lucius Malfoy wants me to stay the weekends at the Malfoy Manor ." She said bitterly. Now it was Ginny's turn to study Luna as she took this in, she looked shocked and her large blue eyes blinked slowly.

"It seems that you should talk to him and ask him what his reasons are." Luna said matter of factly as she played with her Butterbeer cork necklace. Ginny bit her lip, knowing that Luna was right and slightly hating the fact.

Ginny nodded and was about to leave when she turned back to Luna, "Thank you Luna." She said and then hurried towards the Owlery. Luna watched her go and then skipped towards the Great Hall where she planned to have some pie and further contemplate her plans for one Severus Snape.

_(Ginny's thoughts)_

By the time Ginny reached the Owlery, she was out of breath and was going over ways of how to address Lucius. She dismissed things like "Dear Mister Malfoy" (it sounded too formal) or "Dear Husband-to-be" (it sounded too endearing, which Ginny didn't even want to contemplate)

She settled for "Dear Lucius" and scrounged around in her book bag to find a spare quill, ink and some unused parchment. She then dipped her quill into the ink pot before using it and reclinined against the wall and used her History of Magic book to use as a secure surface to write her letter.

_Dear Lucius,_

_I have recently learned of your plan to have me over at the Malfoy Manor during weekends, and I would wish to discuss this with you in person. Please respond via owl post._

_Sincerely, _

Ginerva

She blew the letter dry and folded it up and addressed the top to Lucius Malfoy before heading to one of the school's barn owls. She stroked the feathers of the one nearest to her and tied the letter onto its leg using a piece of twine that was in a basket underneath.

She carried the owl towards the window and launched it into the sky, and for a moment wished that she could fly freely, though she felt like her own wings had been clipped.

**All righty, how was that?, there will hopefully be a new chapter later today so look for that! You guys are awesome, and I have to admit the movie was awesome! SPOILER ALERT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED There just weren't enough Ginny scenes to make me happy! Arrgh! Anyways Please review!**


	10. Getting Notes and In the Kitchens

**And here is Chapter 10**

_(At the Malfoy Manor)_

Lucius pinched his nose and stared down at his tumbler of brandy that he held loosely in his hand as he contemplated the puzzle that was Ginny Weasley. Draco had not been wrong when he had accused Lucius of bribing one of the Wizengomont.

When Lucius had first gotten wind of the Marriage Law, he had taken extreme measures to ensure that he married someone who at least _had_ pureblood. There hadn't been many women left who fulfilled that category and Lucius had chosen the one that appealed to him the most.

It bothered him that Draco was doing his utmost to injure Ginny, ever since Narcissa had been murdered he had withdrawn. It had come as a blow to Lucius, and it had been difficult for him to recover from the shock.

After Draco had been born, they had drifted apart and had rarely ever agreed on anything. Narcissa had done her best to help make Draco unaware of these changes until he was old enough to understand.

He heard a light pecking noise at the window that drew his attention away from memories he had never really dwealt on. He looked up at the window to see a barn owl fluttering next to the window with a letter tied on its leg.

He put his tumbler on a side table next to his shiny black leather armchair before getting up and opening the window. The barn owl hopped inside and stuck its leg out, allowing him to withdraw the letter that had his name scrawled on the top.

The owl made no move to leave, which meant the letter probably required a reply Lucius opened the letter and read the contents with a small smile growing on his lips. If anything the littlest Weasley had guts, something he respected and at the same time reminded him of someone.

He turned to his desk and retrieved a piece of parchment that had the Malfoy family crest watermarked on it. He withdrew a pot of ink from a drawer and readied a quill as he sat down and pursed his lips unsure how to address her. He thought that "Dear Ginny" sounded too familiar, and "Dear Miss. Weasley" left an awful taste in his mouth at the mere thought. He went with "Dear Ginevra" as her full name it implied that he respected her age.

_Dear Ginevra,_

_I understand your reasoning, however I do not want a repeat of what happened at the Quidditch Pitch. Please understand that I am doing this for your own good, you do not want my son as an enemy. If you would still like to discuss this with me in person, you may when we shop for your wedding dress this coming Friday during your Hogsmeade visit._

_Sincerely,_

Lucius Malfoy

After using sand to dry the letter , he folded the letter up crisply and got up to tie the letter back on the owl's leg. He then launched the barn owl into the air and watched as it cleaved through the air with an ease that he slightly envied. He sighed and shut the window and crossed back to his armchair, his thoughts swirling in his head.

_(With Ginny)_

As soon as Ginny had sent the letter off, she had gone to the kitchens to get some food from the house-elves as she had missed dinner. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, until she opened the portrait that led to the kitchens and smelled the all too tempting scents that arose from inside.

She smiled as she stepped inside to see the little house-elves running around madly, ever since Fred and George had shown her the kitchens she never got tired of it. "Miss. Weasley!" one of the house-elves shouted, she recognized the house-elf as Ceecee.

"Hullo Ceecee." She said, as soon as she spoke other house-elves perked up and started bowing like she was some kind of queen. She coughed, "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to bow." She said, raising an eyebrow. The house-elves straitened up and muttered apologies that Ginny ignored for the most part.

"What can we get for you, Miss Weasley?" asked Wheezy, another house-elf that Ginny recognized. "Some dinner would be great, Wheezy." Ginny said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Wheezy scurried off to get whatever was left in the kitchen, and Ginny sat down on a chair next to a table with her stomach rumbling. Ceecee was getting stuff prepared to clean the common rooms with a slightly large group of house-elves.

Ginny watched their preperations for a while before looking up to see Wheezy returning with a tray loaded down with food. She grinned as Wheezy placed the tray down gingerly, "My stomach thanks you Wheezy." Ginny managed before digging in, there was ham that had been nicely done two rolls, a platter of vegetables, some pumpkin juice and a slice of chocolate cake.

Ginny made loud sounds of approval that caused the house-elves to laugh and smile at, by the time she had finished there was nothing left. She rubbed her stomach with satisfaction and thanked Wheezy again as she left she was plied with all kinds of goodies.

She smiled and stuffed the goodies into her pockets, before leaving as she walked down the passages that led back to her common room she hoped she would get a response from Lucius Malfoy soon. She took the long way back to the common room and let her thoughts wander as she strode along.

**Blah, sorry it took so long to post but I had to babysit my cousin and that took forever so sorry all! Anyway sorry for the abrupt ending but I have to get up early tomorrow, anyway please review!**


	11. Shopping with Lucius

**And here is ch 11, I have one question though is this moving too slow?**

When Ginny reached the common room it was dark and the fire had burned down to embers. She headed to one of the squashy armchairs and sat down while staring at the burning embers thoughtfully.

Ginny sighed as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger, her eyes stared into the fire listlessly as she worried about things. She heard a light tapping against the windowpane and looked up to see the same barn owl that she had sent to Lucius earlier.

She had a brief internal struggle with herself before getting up and opening the window, allowing the barn owl to fly in. She studied the crisp piece of parchment that was tied to the owl's leg and noted that her name was on it.

Before she could change her mind she reached for the note and untied the letter from the owl's leg, the owl nipped her finger in the process. She jumped back and stared down at her now red, throbbing finger that had a narrow cut on it.

She winced and made a mental note to get one of the twins' cut remover, the barn owl ruffled its feathers and screeched before taking off through the open window. Ginny watched it go before opening her letter, her eyes scanned the note she let out a scathing noise after she had finished reading it.

The jerk had had the nerve to address her as _Ginevra _even Ron knew never to call her that! Not to mention the fact that he had replied using a piece of parchment with the Malfoy crest watermarked against it, as if she needed a reminder of who she was marrying!

However he had a point about Malfoy junior, she doubted she would be able to escape their next encounter unscathed. After rereading the letter, she crumpled it up and tossed it into the dying fire, before heading up to the girl's dormitory's.

_(That Friday)_

The rest of the week had passed far too fast for Ginny's liking and before she knew it, Friday had dawned. She awoke at dawn and couldn't get back to bed as her nerves were jangled and the butterfly's in her stomach had turned into wasps.

She slowly got dressed, and headed to the Great Hall feeling like she was heading to her own execution. As she sank into a seat, she stared with growing nausea at the food that was heaped on platters. The very idea of eating repulsed her to the point of despair, her hands shook and Ginny concentrated on her goblet before her magic slipped out of control.

Someone tapped her on her shoulder and Ginny almost lost it, she jumped and whirled around to see Luna standing there. Ginny sagged in relief upon seeing her friend, "Hullo Luna." She said, noting her friends eccentric outfit.

Luna studied Ginny with her large blue eyes without saying anything for a moment, "Those wrackspurts must really be bothering you." She finally said. Ginny made a strangled sound, "For once Loo..Luna you might be right." She said.

Luna nodded before sitting down next to her, "Hermione told me you were going shopping with Mr. Malfoy today." She said quietly, choosing to ignore Ginny's slip on her name. Ginny was sure she would erupt in tears any moment, but got a hold of herself before she made another scene at the Great Hall.

She nodded, while pouring herself some pumpkin juice that she stared at, wishing that it was alcoholic. Ginny sighed and stretched before deciding to take a walk around the grounds and probably visit Hagrid. "Thanks for checking on me Luna, I really needed it." She said before dashing off.

As the morning went on, Ginny was able to go on a walk due to the Hogsmeade excursion classes had been dismissed. Around midmorning, Ginny decided to get ready for her afternoon of torture, shopping had never been a hobby of Ginny's due to how poor her family was.

She doubted that her views on shopping would change much if Lucius criticized everything she picked out. She met up with Hermione at the common room, before they headed out to the foyer where a crowd of students had gathered.

Professor Mcgonagal and Filch were checking names off of their lists as third year students handed them permission slips. Lurking near the entrance was Lucius Malfoy, wearing a black silk shirt with a matching black tie. His pants looked like they had been tailored to fit him perfectly, Ginny snorted as it dawned on her that they _were _tailored.

Hermione shot Ginny a sympathetic look before heading down the staircase, Ginny continued observing him and noticed that his hair was tied back. With his hair pulled away from his features, Ginny noticed that he actually didn't look half-bad.

She slowly followed Hermione down the stairs and flinched as Lucius turned to look at her. She almost snorted again as Lucius allowed a small smirk on his face. His eyes took note of her wardrobe choices and must have found her severely lacking if his face was any judge.

Ginny felt her face flush as he took in the faded shirt with the logo _The Weird Sisters: Rock On! _Along with her jeans that were fraying at the bottom and had some holes in different areas. Ginny folded her arms and glared at him, daring him to say something Lucius just smirked and turned around.

"It looks like we'll be making a stop at a few _other _shops." He said in a tone that implied that he would make sure they would. Ginny glared and was tempted to use her famous Bat-Bogey Hex on him while his back was turned.

The rest of the day was a nightmare that Ginny would never wish even on her sorest enemy, their first stop had been at a lingerie store. As soon as Lucius walked in with Ginny trailing behind him, all of the women who worked there would rush up to him and fawn over him. Then as soon as he indicated that Ginny was the recipient, the women would give her icy glares and try and present her with truly heinous choices.

It wasn't until Lucius stepped in, that they were even able to find anything. Some of the things they bought, she was too horrified to even look at. By the time, they reached the wedding dress store Ginny was acutely aware of her stomach pains from missing breakfast.

Just as before, the women in the store seemed determined to give Ginny the worst choices. It wasn't until Ginny was in a dress that looked like the pair of dress robes that Ron had worn to the Yule Ball that Ginny put her foot down.

Before she quite knew what she was doing, her wand was out and she had pointed it at the offending store lady. In a flash Lucius was there, "Ginny what seems to be the problem?" he asked studying the situation with his ever-present smirk.

"What seems to be the problem?" Ginny threw his words back at him, "Look at this..this monstrosity and you tell _me_ what seems to be the problem! I've put up with this crap all _day_, give me one good reason why I shouldn't be upset!" She snarled as red sparks flew from the tip of her wand.

Lucius eyed the dress that she was wearing with a look of utter contempt and turned to look at the store lady with a raised eyebrow. "I'm afraid I'm going to have agree with my fiance's opinion, that dress is an eyesore. Is there anything here that will at least _complement_ her figure?" At these words the store lady turned an odd puce color and made an odd noise before giving a hasty nod and darted an anxious look at Ginny's wand before leaving.

Ginny slowly relinquished her death grip on her wand and stowed it back in her jeans. A few minutes later the store lady came back with an armful of dresses that were close to overflowing. Ginny watched as the store lady used her wand to levitate the dresses in the changing room.

After a few hit and miss, Ginny slid on a dress that was a one-piece, lace over satin with an A-line. It had a corset back gown with short cap sleeves, as soon as Ginny looked at herself in the mirror she gasped. The dress wasn't so poufy that she felt like she was drowning, and it wasn't too long so Ginny wasn't worried about tripping over the hem.

The dress even had an empire waist with a satin sash that accentuated the empire waist and wrapped around to the corset where it was tied off in a bow with cascading streamers. The sash was a light golden color and the dress was pure white.

She hesitantly stepped out of the dressing room and slowly met Lucius's eyes, his face was unreadable. Ginny swallowed nervously and ran her hands through her hair, Lucius smoothly got up and crossed the floor until he had reached her.

"Now this, is a dress perfect for a future Malfoy." He breathed and Ginny jerked at his rather intimate tone. She tilted her head to look up at him and was startled to see that his coal grey eyes were flickering with some emotion. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him and was shocked to discover that she wasn't completely loath to the idea. Just as he bent towards her, Ginny's stomach chose to growl rather loudly, Ginny blushed and ducked her head while Lucius chuckled. Ginny was once again startled as she had never heard him laugh before and found that it was quite a pleasant sound. "I believe you've earned a lunch break." He said lightly, and Ginny could have sworn he flashed a grin.

.com/#/d41w6ff **This is the link to the dress that Ginny wears, I hope you like it!**


	12. Talking with Hermione and Luna's Wedding

**Here we go, please enjoy this chapter! :D Also Ginny's wedding dress link is posted on my profile page if you wanna have a looksie :D**

Ginny was still in shock by the time she reached The Great Hall for dinner, after their almost kiss Lucius had taken her to get some lunch at an expensive restaurant. After that, he had taken her someplace to get some jewelry for the wedding and to pick out the bridesmaids outfits. She had yet to ask Luna, Hermione, Pravati and Lavender if they wanted to be her bridesmaids.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table and noticed that Hermione was mysteriously absent. Ginny frowned, she saw Ron and Harry sitting next to each other looking downcast. Making up her mind, Ginny stood up and headed towards them, as she approached Harry avoided her eyes and Ron mumbled something that sounded like "Oh bloody he-"

Ginny glared at Ron, "Language Ronnikins, now where is Hermione?" she demanded, Ron sighed "She just got a letter from Remus, apparently he's trying to stop the wedding." Ginny's eyes narrowed, "That lousy git! At least he's getting someone who won't try and kill him! _Now where is Hermione_?"she demanded.

"Still in the common room, I expect." Ron muttered under Ginny's tirade. Without further ado, Ginny stormed off her red hair streamed behind her like a flag, she didn't notice how people edged away from her as she neared them. She burst into the common room looking like an avenging angel, her anger had darkened her cheeks, and her cloak swirled around her.

Ginny didn't notice those things, her eyes were only on Hermione who had wound up on the floor next to the fireplace. Hermione's eyes were vacant and she gazed into the fire listlessly, she didn't even acknowledge Ginny's entrance.

Taking a minute to catch her breath, Ginny noticed how the common room was unusually empty. She hesitated before heading towards Hermione, "Are you all right Hermione?" she asked then could have kicked herself for asking such a stupid question.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny, "You know what's really ironic, our wedding is supposed to be next week. We haven't even picked out anything for our wedding, Am I really such a horrible prospect?" she asked, and then Ginny saw how Hermione's eyes were swimming with unshed tears."Of course not! Remus just needs to grow a pair!" Ginny spat, Hermione stared at her in shock before bursting into laughter.

"Gro-gro-pair!" Hermione spluttered while wiping her brimming eyes. Ginny smiled in relief at having made Hermione laugh. "I wonder if warewolves have pairs, or more?" Ginny mused, while Hermione stared at her in surprise . "Well, I guess there's only way to find out." Hermione said slyly, Ginny gave her a devilish grin before they both burst out laughing.

Ginny sighed, "Hermione, he'll come around and if he doesn't I'll send Lucius to set him straight." She said with a wink. Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Already on first name basis are we?" she asked. Ginny flushed at Hermione's knowing look, "Not really." She muttered Hermione snorted in disbelief.

"Look Gin, you're not exactly the best at hiding your feelings remember Harry?" At Hermione's question, Ginny grimaced. "Please don't remind me." She groaned, Hermione chuckled before twisting and studying the fire. "Oh, Hermione that reminds me, would you consider being my Maid-of-Honor?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione gave an odd hacking noise and wheezed a few times, "Talk about a change of subject." She muttered, Ginny ducked her head slightly embarrassed. "Er, sorry about that." She said wrly.

Hermione studied Ginny quietly for a moment, "I'll do it, but only if you promise me that the dresses are going to be pretty." She said. Ginny squealed and hugged her, "Oh, you'll love the dresses they're pale gold and they're strapless! Did I mention that they're cocktail length?" she added, Hermione slowly shook her head. "Oh I have to show you, they should be on my bed!" Ginny said and grabbed Hermione's hand and started towing her towards the girl's dormitory's.

_(Later that week).._

Hermione received a letter from Remus stating that the wedding was still on, even though she didn't admit it to Ginny, Ginny could tell she was relieved. Luna's wedding to Severus Snape was going to be that night at Hogwarts. Luna had been all too excited, and had taken the girls to get their bridesmaids gowns.

Ginny was inwardly relieved that Luna allowed her to pick out the bridesmaid's dresses, as she didn't trust Luna's fashion choices. Luna's color's were pale blue and silver, so Ginny picked out a short sleeveless, chiffon styled dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and had satin beaded straps, the length went a little ways past the knees.

"Good choice Ginny!" Pravati exclaimed as she looked critically at her reflection. Ginny smiled as she pulled on her own dress, which varied from the bridesmaids dresses as she was Maid-of-Honor. Her dress was a chiffon and charmeuse dress with a flower appliqué detail on the chest, she nodded at herself in approval. Her hair had already been done by Lavender earlier and was up in a chignon with a few ringlets framing her face.

Ginny smiled as Hermione paced, her own hair had more than a few ringlets escaping and she looked slightly more nervous than usual. "Hermione, what's wrong?" she asked, Hermione groaned "Luna was supposed to be here _five_ minutes ago! We have to get her hair done, _and_ her makeup applied and somehow hope that she's wearing an _acceptable_ dress! " Hermione all but screamed, Pravati and Lavender exchanged stunned expressions.

"I hope I'm not too late." Came a quiet dreamy voice from behind Hermione, Hermione's eyes widened and she whirled on Luna in a manner reminiscent of Ginny's mum. "_Where have you been_? And what is that you're wearing?" Hermione broke off her tirade to study Luna's gown, not that Ginny blamed her.

The dress, was a pale silver with pale blue streamers that were tied on both arms. The lower half of the dress looked like it belonged to a hive of fairies, due to the fact that it shone in outrageous colors. Add to that, Luna wore a headdress that had a serpent entwined with a raven both animals moved as if they were alive.

Ginny gaped and she was pretty sure that both Pravati and Lavender were mimicking her. Hermione had turned an odd puce color and looked like she might spontaneously combust. Hurrying forward, Ginny placed her hand on Hermione trying to get her to calm down. "Do you like it?" Luna asked, while she twirled around. The twirling caused the fairy looking lights to distort, Ginny winced "Uh, er well that's uh a uh matter of opinion Luna." She muttered.

Pravati and Lavender just nodded and still looked shell-shocked, Hermione just shook her head and sank into the nearest chair.

_(Later that evening).._

The wedding had gone surprisingly well, all things considering and Ginny met up with Lucius again that night. He was Severus's best man and as such took Ginny down the aisle, again Ginny couldn't help but be appreciative of his rather fine form that he showed off in a dapper tux.

When Luna arrived, in all her fairy-esque glory some people just stared in shock or horror Ginny couldn't tell which. Severus who wore a nice set of black dress robes, looked horrified but straightened his spine. Ginny shot Lucius an amused glance that he returned, as soon as the minister waved his wand over the couple and golden sparks rained down around them tables went up.

Ginny was horribly reminded of Bill and Fleur's wedding but tried not to show it, Hermione made her way towards Ginny looking high-strung. Ginny murmured a quick excuse to Lucius before meeting her half-way "Hermione, what's wrong?" she whispered.

Hermione snorted and Ginny saw that somehow along the way she had snagged a bottle of Firewhiskey. "What hasn't gone wrong today?' Hermione demanded, and took a sip of her Firewhiskey with a trembling hand.

"You mean Luna's dress?" Ginny asked weakly, as Hermione took an even bigger gulp of her drink. Hermione coughed, "Aah, that was just the beginning then there was that whole mess with Remus in the hallway." She said, her words already starting to slur.

Ginny frowned, "What happened with Remus?" she asked, Hermione chuckled drunkenly, "He said that under no circumstances would he sleep with me." Hermione said and hiccupped, Ginny rolled her eyes "When will that bloody man get a clue!" She hissed.

Hermione shrugged, "With my luck I'll die an old maid." She mumbled. Ginny sighed, "All right, I'll talk with him. But first you're coming back with me to the common room, I don't want you to have you taken advantage of especially when you're like this."

Hermione just nodded, and Ginny towed her off, she was met with surprised looks but Ginny kept walking. Half-way during their walk, she seized the bottle of Firewhiskey and held it out of arm's reach. She didn't want Hermione to be inebriated any more than she was already, she found it slightly amusing that Hermione hadn't even been able to get through one bottle without getting drunk.

As soon as they reached the common room, she spelled her off to a group of third years with strict instructions not to let her out of their sight. On her way back to the Great Hall, she ran into Ron and Harry who looked slightly glum. "Ron, have you seen Remus?" she asked. Ron looked surprised but shook his head, "I'm afraid you just missed him, he left after congratulating Luna and Snape." Ginny sighed, "Right, thanks Ron." She turned and headed back inside the Great Hall.

**I hope this chapter was long enough for you peeps! Anyway please enjoy and don't worry I'll have the bridesmaids dresses up soon! :D And please review!**


	13. Author's Note!

**All righty heads up! I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HIATUS! Sorry, but I just can't seem to get any plot ideas and I doubt any will hit me in the near future. I apologize to all my faithful readers, if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me. I'm not promising anything, but if I do get a plot bunny who knows, you might get a chapter! The other thing is, I'm not comfortable writing a sex scene so if that's the only reason you're reading this I'm sorry to disappoint you. However I am grateful for the few people who have offered to write them for me, it's just it goes against my beliefs and it wouldn't sit right with me. Again I'm sorry if I have offended anyone by stating my reasons.**


End file.
